Draconis
by Muffliat0
Summary: La vida en la tierra es tranquila, incluso para alguien como ella, pero todo cambiará una vez que él caiga del cielo. Este One Shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2018 organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".
1. Draconis

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo algunos de los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, dejando otra participación parte del mes del Drinny, así que bueno, ojalá les guste. :)

Este One-Shot es parte del **Drinny-Con 2018** , organizado este año por la página de Facebook _**"Drinny All The Way".**_

* * *

Caminar bajo esa hermosa lluvia de estrellas sin duda que mejoraba mucho su estado de ánimo, no tenía cabeza para seguir peleada con todos, pero la mayoría del tiempo no se comprendía a sí misma ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo consigo misma?

Avanzó adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, no le preocupaba perderse, por el contrario, si lograba hacerlo sería magnífico, pero dudaba que pudiera si quiera lograr desviarse un centímetro de la dirección correcta.

Una de las estrella fugaces pasó muy cerca de ella, pudo sentir el calor que emanaba, observó la ruta que tomó y sonriendo llena de curiosidad, decidió correr para ver de cerca aquél fenómeno maravilloso antes de que vinieran a estudiarlo y no se le permitiera acercarse ni veinte metros.

Hizo las ramas a un lado para que no lastimara su piel, se quedó callada cuando la roca quedó ante sus ojos, sonrió fascinada y la curiosidad quemó más que el fuego en ella, se acercó decidida por el cráter que aquél impacto había dejado, la roca gris estaba inerte, no parecía caliente y el humo que salía parecía no tan importante, así que colocó su mano en la superficie irregular, para después comenzar a rodearla, sorprendida de que estuviese fría al tacto a pesar de todo el humo.

Retrocedió asustada cuando el objeto se sacudió violentamente ¿era normal que hicieran eso? No estaba muy segura, observó a su alrededor, aún no se escuchaban pasos, suponía que los demás estarían tomando todas las precauciones que ella no para poder salir y registrarlo todo.

Un momento después, la enorme roca se había desmoronado frente a sus ojos, observó al varón que estaba de pie frente a ella, piel pálida, un poco gris, al igual que sus ojos, el cabello era blanco, o rubio platinado, ambas podían ser opciones, según ella.

Se observaron un momento, la mujer intentó no bajar su vista ya que por los hombros que alcanzaba a ver por su vista periférica sabía que estaba desnudo.

—Hola –saludó, podía estar desorientado.

—Planeta Tierra –murmuró el hombre y giró en su mismo eje.

—Sí es…

—Tercer planeta más cercano al sol, atmosfera a base de oxígeno.

—Claro –sonrió ella incómoda –no soy invisible e ignorarme sólo es grosero.

El rubio se giró hasta ella, en un segundo después, una tela blanca cubría su cuerpo, ella suspiró agradecida de que por lo menos se vistiera.

—Ginevra –murmuró, sorprendiéndola.

—Cómo… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Fuiste quien me dio la información necesaria, lo sé todo de ti.

—Eso es incómodo –murmuró.

—No tendrías por qué estarlo.

—Bueno, eso lo dices porque no eres el que está al descubierto.

El hombre se giró en un instante sin decir nada, en cuanto lo hizo, un par de hombres llegaron hasta ellos, se observaron entre sí, ya que esperaban ver alguna roca recién caída, pero sólo había una pareja.

—Ah ¿alguien me puede decir que ocurre aquí? –inquirió un hombre mayor de barbas largas.

—Nada –soltó la mujer rápidamente –nosotros –señaló al rubio y después a ella –veníamos a ver que ocurrió, pero… no hay nada, absolutamente nada.

—Ya veo –murmuró el anciano en un tono tranquilo –regresemos al complejo ¿quieren? Aquí es peligroso.

El joven de ojos grises observó a la pelirroja que estaba junto a él, en un momento lo había sujetado de la muñeca, como si con eso le quisiera pedir que no interviniera para nada.

Avanzó detrás de los demás, ella negó cuando intentó hablar, y por alguna extraña razón, no lo hizo, no quería que hablara por él, tenía una misión que cumplir, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo con esos terrícolas.

—M—

El rubio observó a su alrededor cuando lo dejaron solo en una habitación, observó la ropa limpia y no supo que rayos hacer, así que fue hasta la puerta y se decidió a marcharse.

—Ah –sonrió la pelirroja –aquí estás, suponía que estarías tomando una ducha.

—Una ducha –repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ya sabes –lo sujetó del brazo y entró al lugar –quería explicarte un poco todo esto y…

—Temes que el anciano me haga algo extraño cuando se entere que la _estrella fugaz_ soy yo.

—Básicamente, sí –aceptó –no te ofendas pero…

—No, lo comprendo, quieres protegerme de algo malo, según tú, pero tengo una misión, no caí en la tierra por casualidad –informó en un tono enfadado.

—Supongo que tu roca no se quedó sin combustible fósil ¿o sí?

—Eres lo que ellos llamarían…

—Amable –completó –sí –sonrió –deberías tomar una ducha, y esperar unos días, después yo te sacaré de aquí para que cumplas con tu misión ¿te agrada la idea?

—Unos días son una pérdida de tiempo, y no tenemos tiempo…

—Créeme, no querrás llamar su atención.

El rubio sujetó las mejillas de la mujer y la observó atentamente, sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros, sujetó sus manos para que la soltara, pero no pudo lograr moverlo, así que decidió hacer lo mismo, sujetó el rostro del varón y una vaga visión de un montón de estrellas viajando rápidamente, la visión de la tierra desde el espacio la dejó completamente sorprendida.

—Espero que disfrutaras la vista –murmuró él, haciendo que la joven regresara a la realidad –pelirrojo –musitó sosteniendo un mechón de cabello de la mujer –es un raro color de cabello.

—Claro que no –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde luego que lo es, en mi planeta no hay nadie con ese cabello.

—Adivino ¿sólo rubias? –sonrió.

—Sí.

—Lo supuse –se encogió de hombros.

Ginny se sentó sobre la cama una vez que le explicó cómo usar la ducha, le había dicho al profesor Dumbledore que el chico era su amigo, así que tenía que estar pendiente de lo que hacía o como estaba, se recostó sobre la cama, observando el techo.

El joven salió después de una larga ducha, se sentía más cómodo con él mismo y con su apariencia, se detuvo cuando regresó a la habitación, quedándose en el umbral observando a la joven pelirroja, lo que le había dicho hacía unos minutos atrás, su color de cabello era realmente escaso en casi todas las galaxias a las que él había ido, su piel era pálida y hacían que sus ojos castaños sobresaltaran un poco más con esas pequeñas pecas.

—Se ve muy cómoda –informó, haciendo que se incorporara.

—Bastante –sonrió.

—Lo supongo.

Fue hasta la ropa, se vistió sin ninguna inhibición frente a la joven que prefirió observar a otro lado.

—M—

La joven pelirroja se detuvo en el pasillo, sujetó el brazo del rubio y le sonrió, esperó a que los demás que pasaban por ahí desaparecieran para poder hacer la pregunta que quiso hacer desde que se conocieron.

—Ya ¿vas a decirme cuál es tu nombre? –sonrió.

—Draconis –respondió.

—Te diré Draco –sonrió y siguió avanzando.

El rubio no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla y después avanzó detrás de ella.

—En unos días estaremos libres de sospechas y podrás marcharte sin que te busquen después.

Él asintió, mientras la observaba, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer marcharse ahora.


	2. Sentimiento Artificial

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo algunos de los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, dejando otra participación parte del mes del Drinny, así que bueno, ojalá les guste. :)

Este One-Shot es parte del **Drinny-Con 2018** , organizado este año por la página de Facebook _**"Drinny All The Way".**_

* * *

Ginevra se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observando como las gotas caían lentamente por el grifo enfrente de ella, no sabía que pensar respecto al chico recién caído del cielo, simplemente tenía pensamientos encontrados, él le agradaba de una manera que no podía ser posible, porque él se marcharía.

La puerta sonó y después de un segundo se abrió, había estado pensando en él y como si le hubiese llamado con el pensamiento él apareció, sonrió, se veía bastante atractivo usando ropa terrícola.

—Estás despierta.

—Lo estoy ¿ocurre algo? –frunció el ceño confundida.

—El profesor Dumbledore quiere verte, me pidió que te lo informara, porque le dije que saldríamos.

—Salir, y lo compartiste así como así –sonrió.

—Bueno, tú tomas decisiones sobre mí ¿por qué yo no sobre ti?

—Buen punto –admitió, se puso de pie y se colocó la chaqueta que estaba junto a la puerta.

—Te esperaré en la entrada.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio, en ese sitio no tenía muchos amigos, desde que las cosas se habían empeorado por culpa de los problemas diplomáticos que los llevaron a políticos, las personas se habían dividido en diferentes refugios, y ella había sido destinada a otro refugio alejada de su familia y amigos, así que suponía que eso había llamado la atención de Dumbledore.

—Adelante –dijo la voz tranquila del anciano.

—Draco me dijo que me mandó llamar.

—Sí, me comentó que saldrían ¿puedes decirme a dónde? Él no ha querido compartir mucho conmigo.

—Me dijo que era su lugar favorito y secreto –se encogió de hombros –así que yo también lo desconozco, profesor.

—Supongo que cuento contigo para informarme del lugar ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí, profesor –sonrió.

—No olvides que tu revisión médica es en una semana.

—Lo tengo presente, no se preocupe, no se me olvidará.

—Bien, entonces tengan cuidado, ya sabes lo peligroso que es allá afuera.

—Sí, lo tendremos.

Salió un poco apresurada del lugar, no quería más preguntas porque no sabría mentir, corrió emocionada hasta el rubio, que le observó bastante seria, ella quitó la sonrisa, debía lucir como una tonta.

—Salgamos de aquí –lo sujetó de la mano y lo alejó del lugar.

Avanzaron en silencio un gran tramo, él no parecía muy interesado porque ella hablara, más bien estaba haciendo una clase de reconocimiento que ella no distinguió, así que no lo interrumpió.

—Supongo que te preguntó a donde iríamos ¿no es así?

—Lo hizo –admitió –inventé un poco, le dije que me llevarías a tu lugar favorito, así que desconocía la ubicación.

—Entonces ¿cuál será ese lugar?

Ella sonrió, hizo una señal con la cabeza así que él comenzó a seguirla, sin preguntar más, después de todo, Draco no conocía nada de la tierra, era por decirlo de alguna manera, el invitado de ella.

—Este parque solía ser maravilloso.

—Lo supongo, las cosas están un poco –observó a su lado –destruidas.

—En realidad, sí, lo están, si los gobiernos no solucionan las cosas, me temo que una guerra mundial será desatada.

—No lo descartes ni un momento.

—Así que es muy posible que eso ocurra –lo observó preocupada.

—Según el decreto de las sombras –se quedó callado –no puedo hablar de eso, lo lamento mucho.

—No te preocupes –sonrió apenada.

—M—

La mano de Draco se colocó sobre la de ella, haciéndole sonreír, ninguno se dijo nada, se quedaron ahí, observando a las pocas personas pasar frente a ellos.

—Y bien ¿ por qué razón tienes que ir mañana al médico? –cuestionó él, haciendo que la pelirroja hiciera un mohín –estás enferma, supongo.

—No es tanto como una enfermedad.

—Ya ¿entonces qué es? –le observó interesado.

—No es algo muy interesante que hablar, hay más cosas –sonrió.

—Intentas ocultarme algo, y créeme que no me detendré hasta saberlo.

—Mañana es mi cita, después podrás marcharte a tu misión, tendrás cosas más importantes de qué preocuparte que de mí.

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas a la vez, además quería saber si había posibilidad de que fueras conmigo.

—No creo que el profesor me permita ir contigo.

—Te protege demasiado, debe quererte como a una hija.

Ella no dijo nada, no creía ni por un segundo que Dumbledore le quisiera como una hija, de hacerlo, no le haría esa clase de cosas, sonrió para desviar la atención, quiso concentrarse en ese sentimiento que despertaba Draco en ella, ese sentimiento que se había dado demasiado rápido, posiblemente él no sentía lo mismo, pero ella era otro tema.

—M—

Draco observó a la pelirroja a través del cristal, estaba siendo revisada por el médico, no dijo nadad, se quedó ahí, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

—Veo que su amistad se ha fortalecido mucho –habló el profesor Dumbledore junto a él.

—Quizás lo hizo ¿tendría algo de malo si así fuese?

—No, no, para nada, es sólo que… eres la primera persona por la que ella ha mostrado interés en un nivel no amistoso.

—Oh –contestó un poco más interesado en lo que el anciano decía.

Lo observó, pero en ese momento el anciano observaba con cierto interés a la joven, y eso no le agrado ¿ese viejo pervertido se aprovechaba de ella? El sólo pensamiento le provocaron ganas de vomitar.

—Ella es muy especial, no sólo para mí, sino para todos aquí, así que comprenderás que seamos un poco… reservados contigo al respecto.

—Yo lo comprendo, ella no sé qué tanto lo haga –admitió para el anciano.

—Ella comprende lo que queremos que haga, no más, no menos, exactamente lo que nosotros queremos –sonrió.

—No comprendo.

Dumbledore resopló cansino, al parecer de Draco, estaba pensando que jamás se había topado con alguien tan idiota como él, tenía que aguardar las apariencias, según Ginevra, algo malo le harían si se enteraban que había caído del cielo.

Cambió de apoyo, el anciano se había quedado callado observando a la pelirroja con mucho interés, aún no se percataba de su presencia ahí.

—Dime, chico ¿te sientes de la misma forma por ella?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –quiso saber Draco.

Dumbledore sonrió, asintió a alguien dentro del lugar y termino girándose hasta el joven.

—M—

Ginny reaccionó en un momento, había perdido el sentido, sólo sintió como la levantaban y un momento después estaba sentada en la camilla, sonrió al notar a Draco en la ventana, su charla no era tan privada, por que alcanzó a oír la voz de Dumbledore y la del rubio.

—Yo no quiero que te sientas muy comprometido con ella, ya sabes, si es que ella llegara a decirte en algún momento que se siente atraída o enamorada de ti, no deberías creerle nada.

— ¿Por qué pasaría por alto los sentimientos de una chica como ella? –cuestiono Draco en un tono enfadado.

—Porque ni son sentimientos, ni ella es una chica –contestó Dumbledore –verá, joven Malfoy –ella es una inteligencia artificial creada y programada en este lugar, los recuerdos y todo que ella cree suyo son instalados aquí, la programamos para sentir atracción física por ti, pero… son sentimientos artificiales, no existen.

La mirada de Draco se desvió del anciano y la observó un poco sorprendido, un momento después, vio la ira golpear su rostro, avanzó hasta Albus Dumbledore, le dijo algo que ella no escuchó y terminó alejándose.

—Es hora de irnos –le extendió la mano.

—Pero…

—Tienen que saber que lo que han hecho aquí, les ha costado la vida.

La sujetó del brazo, y la llevó consigo fuera del lugar, Ginny no dijo nada, se dejó guiar por el varón que estaba bastante enfadado.


	3. El Último Día

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo algunos de los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, dejando otra participación parte del mes del Drinny, así que bueno, ojalá les guste. :)

Este One-Shot es parte del **Drinny-Con 2018** , organizado este año por la página de Facebook _**"Drinny All The Way".**_

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Draco la había sacado de aquél lugar, por lo tanto aún seguía tratando de comprender las palabras del profesor y todo lo que significaba aquello, lo que sentía por Draco no era algo más que un sentimiento falso, algo artificial, ella no podía sentir algo como aquello, ella era como un cascaron vacío, los demás se encargaban de llenar ese espacio con lo que fuese que se les antojara, sólo porque ella no era una persona se sentían con el derecho de hacerlo.

—De nada sirve seguir enfadada –le indicó él.

Llevaba un buen rato observándola, por lo tanto suponía que las palabras de aquél anciano seguían atormentándola, no tenía por qué ser así, de donde él venía, había demasiada inteligencia artificial, Ginevra no era la primera que veía, además, en sus numerosos viajes, se había topado con otras más, pero eso era algo que ella no sabía.

–Lo dices porque tú no eres algo creado, sino más bien…

–Todo lo que puedas encontrar en el universo ha sido credo, además, no eres la única que he visto a lo largo de este tiempo –sonrió.

—Sueles encontrarte con cosas como yo en todos los lugares a los que vas ¿no? –le observó, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando un planeta es tan sofisticado como para entrar a la sociedad de las sombras por lo regular es cuando crean su primer inteligencia artificial, así que oficialmente la tierra es parte de la sociedad, y tendrá que acatarse a los decretos interplanetarios que existen.

—Y… ¿Si no se acatan a ellos? –la pelirroja lo observó interesada.

—La tierra… yo no voy a los planetas a ponerlos en regla, Ginevra, sino a destruirlos, ese es mi trabajo.

—Claro –se burló ella, pero al ver la seriedad en su rostro, no le quedó más que aceptar que estaba hablando en serio al respecto de aquello.

—No entiendo por qué destruirías a la tierra si no sabían que yo estaba aquí, que fui creada, además ¿cómo sabríamos de ustedes? Apenas si logramos llegar a Marte –se encogió de hombros.

—Apenas si conocen Marte, que por cierto, siguen buscando en el lugar incorrecto, pero eso no los ha detenido de seguir mandando miserable basura al espacio, excepto por la canción –aceptó.

La pelirroja no dijo más, se quedó mirando al rubio, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, todo eso le parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero lo había visto caer del cielo, y más aún, la roca se había vuelto él, o algo similar.

—Ahora que estás diciéndome eso, que estás siendo honesto conmigo vas a decirme ¿cómo sabías mi nombre?

—Al momento de tocarme, toda la información que ellos te dieron, pude leerla.

Eso significa que –se quedó callada un momento –ya sabías que yo no era una persona real ¿no es cierto?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Entonces ¿por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

—Porque era obvio que tú lo desconocías, así que no me pareció correcto, además, yo sólo vine por una misión y esa no era decirte a ti todo esto.

—M—

Draco sabía que no podía decir de que iba su misión, él estaba ahí para destruir ese planeta, el resto de la sociedad parecía tener mucho interés a que la tierra fuera destruida antes de unirse, no los querían, y no era su trabajo discutir con sus jefes, la orden ya se había dado, en cuanto llegara al punto exacto, todo quedaría volando sobre el espacio, pequeños fragmentos de nada.

—No lo entiendo –murmuró Ginny –la decisión ¿quién la tomó?

—Bueno, no es como si ustedes no se estuvieran terminando a su propio planeta ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, pero es nuestro planeta ¿no?

—Desde luego que lo es.

—Entonces ¿con qué bases van a destruirnos? Es nuestro planeta, podemos hacer con él lo que queramos, sí, enviamos basura al espacio, menos la canción –aclaró –pero no vamos a otros planetas pavoneándonos como si lo supiéramos todo y sólo porque no están en una asociación de niños caprichosos, o porque no nos agradan, los destruimos.

—Tienes mucha razón –sonrió –pero las cosas han sido así mucho antes de que la tierra fuese creada.

—Significa que vienes de un lugar muy lejano.

—A billones de luz lejos de aquí, mi hogar fue destruido, toda la galaxia lo fue.

—Tú sobreviviste ¿por qué?

—No siempre ocurre, a veces, alguien te salva y pasa, pero no ocurre, digamos que sólo ha pasado un 0.1% del 99.9%

—Así que sólo has sido salvado tú en todo este tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, al menos soy el único registrado como rescatado y adoptado a su nuevo planeta, a cambio de eso, soy el único imparcial al respecto, decido si un mundo se salva o realmente está condenado.

—Por lo que les dijiste a esos hombres, la tierra está condenada ¿no es así?

—Tú no tienes nada que temer.

Ella estuvo a punto de protestar, diciendo que su familia y amigos vivían en ese planeta, sin embargo recordó que todos esos eran recuerdos falsos, implantados en ella de otra persona, si pudiese llorar en ese momento lo estaría haciendo.

—Yo no tengo de qué preocuparme –repitió en voz alta, mientras seguía al rubio a través del camino.

—Así es, tú no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—No entiendo por qué lo haces, Draco.

—En realidad es Draconis ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, Draco –le sonrió, pero la sonrisa murió al recordarse a sí misma, que todos aquellos sentimientos eran falsos.

—Dices que… conoces a más como yo ¿cómo es?

—Ellos conviven de igual manera con las personas, no hay mucha más diferencia que su coeficiente intelectual.

—Pero eso no nos hace capaces de tener sentimientos propios ¿o sí?

—Depende del planeta en que sea creada la inteligencia artificial.

— ¿Cómo es el planeta de dónde vienes?

—Es rojo.

—No puede ser ¡Eres de Marte! –chilló emocionada.

—Claro que no –se burló él –nuestro suelo es rojo, nuestra… tierra, por decirlo de una manera, nuestro cielo es azul, casi parecido a éste, pero más hermoso.

—Entonces ¿es cercano a la tierra? –sonrió.

—La Vía Láctea, que es la galaxia en la que vives, está aislada del resto del universo, rodeada de un descomunal vacío de unos mil millones de años luz.

—Así que ni siquiera un poco de cerca de aquí.

—No, tuve que cruzar casi todo el espacio conocido para llegar aquí.

—M—

El punto elegido era la Abadía de Westminster, la vista era impresionante, no podía negar que era un mundo maravilloso, hermoso, era una lástima que todo eso quedaría en el olvido, la tierra dejaría de existir, y con ello, una nueva reestructuración en toda la galaxia, observó a Ginevra, que esperaba un poco alejada de él.

—Supongo que esto ha sido todo –sonrió ella.

—Para este lugar, sí, lo ha sido.

—La tierra será destruida ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

—Todo se reacomodará, en unos siglos, otro planeta ocupará su lugar, los habitantes de Marte son agradables, los de Júpiter son un poco egocéntricos, pero bastante avanzados.

—No hay vida en…

—Son razas superiores, no quieren que el gran mal de la vía láctea los descubra, pero –extendió su mano hasta ella –si vienes conmigo, podrás verlo.

—No hay posibilidad de salvación.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, no puedo salvar a ningún humano terrícola, pero… tú no eres humana, eres una inteligencia artificial –sonrió.

—Eso es ¿posible?

—Sólo si tú quieres, no puedo llevarte por la fuerza.

—Es mi planeta, no quiero…

—Si tu permaneces, toda cultura, toda vida se extinguirá, y no habrá registro, con el tiempo, las nuevas generaciones olvidarán que la tierra existió, y en cambio, si vienes, todos sabrán que dentro de tanta destrucción, de tanta maldad, el planeta era un lugar maravilloso, un oasis entre una enfermedad que se expandía como la peor de las plagas.

—Yo… -retrocedió un paso.

—Estarás conmigo, si te estoy pidiendo esto no es porque seas una inteligencia superior, sino porque desde el momento en que me tocaste, algo entre los dos surgió, y ellos no pudieron implantarlo, porque sucedió antes de que ellos supieran que me conocerías.

Ginny observó a Draco, lo sujetó de la mano, y sintió un gran impulso, sus cabellos se movían sin cesar, desvió un poco la mirada, y en un instante, el último día de la tierra, había terminado.


End file.
